


The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 3]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Magical Contraceptive Charm, Magical sex toy, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Slughorn have always wanted to collect Harry Potter, and now that he has a chance, he will take Harry any way he can. To collect Harry. To keep him. To breed him.*-*-*Harry wanted to ask what he mean, because he felt something slipping inside of him until it reached that special area that it made Harry keen out in shock. Something felt like it was locked deep inside of him. It felt strange! He didn’t know what was slipped into him. But the moment, the faceless man bent lifted his legs and bent him in half, baring all of him before the faceless man.......[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn, Horace Slughorn/Original Female Character(s), Horace Slughorn/Other(s)
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 8
Kudos: 449





	The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 3]

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning for Slughorn/OC!  
> *-*-*-*-*-  
> Part 3 of **Slughorn's Secret Collection Series.** Must read part 2 before this one.  
> .  
> .  
>  **Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding. Major triggering themes such as rape and non-consensual sex. This story is written as pure entertainment, so if it is not your cup of tea, please, exit out of this story and find something you will like to read and enjoy. I will try my best to tag every possible tag that will be in each story to this series. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!! ******
> 
> ****Sincerely,  
>  StarrySky_Fantasy19** **

Moans were heard from the new Potions Master’s room. Horace Slughorn thrusted his cock into the Hufflepuff girl’s pussy. The girl writhed and moaned loudly as her pussy was getting pounded into. Horace pulled the girl back by the arm, forcing her to get impaled on his cock as he sat down in his office chair. The girl mewled and cried out as she grinded her hips, making sure he was deep within her. Though, her body was rounded nicely, her cries made his cock jerk in response, the girl simply wasn’t…Like Harry Potter. He wanted to fuck The Boy Who Lived again. He really wanted to impregnate and breed the boy. To fill him with his seed until the boy’s womb will take the seed. He wanted to see the boy be filled up with come. He just needs the boy as if he was an animal in heat. To breed and impregnate Harry.

Horace snapped his hips upwards, letting the Hufflepuff girl elicit a moan. He fucked deeply into her come filled pussy. His come were dripping down his cock from her pussy. Her round plump breasts bounced as she keened happily. To have this girl seek him out and her demanding him to fuck him shocked him. After all, the girl was the perfect breeder for his collection. He made sure she ovulates on time for his yearly breeding sessions. He never fucked and bred his breeding collections though. He always hosts a breeding party at his private secret home. He would then, invite purebloods, who couldn’t get pregnant or needed an heir to carry on their bloodline to breed with his Breeding Collection. The Hufflepuff girl was one from his Breeding Collection. He simply didn’t just choose random people for his Breeding Collection. They had to want to get impregnated by random strangers, to accept being filled by different wizards and witches. To be able to hold up to his standards and to live in his manor to undergo training to get bred.

The Hufflepuff girl only to him three years ago. And when, Horace had trained her womb to want to get bred and impregnated, the girl broke the first month until she begged to be filled and bred by him. When he didn’t, the Hufflepuff girl begged and cried because she couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to break their minds and shape and mold them into what he wanted them to be, before he does his yearly breeding sessions. When the girl was ready, she and the others in his Breeding Collection were bred thoroughly well. The boys had both impregnated witches, while the wizards impregnated the boys by having Horace create a potion for the boys. The potion was merely something to create a womb for his boys. Though, some wizards have taken it and were impregnated by some of his Breeding Collections. The girls, they especially had always gotten pregnant the first few days of the breeding session party. He only had twelve breeders in his Breeding Collection for now. The only time he would replace them, is if they got too mentally broken or if one of the wizards or witches wanted to forever keep them. Then, he would have to negotiate prices. The breeders never get to go back home though. They merely ‘disappeared’ from the wizarding world.

His breeding session party always lasts for an entire week. His entire Manor would be filled with his Breeding Collections getting fucked everywhere inside of his home. Sometimes, he also had his other collections come out to play. But they were forbidden to get impregnated, so he had cast a powerful magical contraceptive charm on them. Like his Toy Collection for an example. They only showcased the toys that he has created. His newest toy that he has created was this tiny device, that’s just over two inches. It was small but it will be something that he would love to use on his one special perfect collection. The tiny device would be pushed into the person’s cervix. The end will stay at the cervix entrance while the tip will be pushed inside of the womb and the tip will brush and hit the person’s womb until the only thing, they can feel is just pure ecstasy. Then, when the cock is pushed right up at the cervix, the device will help open and pour excessive come into the womb when the cock fills the pussy. The device will act as a plug, so that only the come will stay for days at a time inside of the womb, until he takes it out. The other thing about the device he made, was that he can magically train the womb and cervix with it. That person will not know why their body is having pure orgasms with no actual penetration.

He hadn’t thought about the device until he fucked Harry. When he found that Harry had both female and male genitals, something inside of Horace can finally fill that one space in his special secret collection. Harry would be the perfect secret collection. He will be the only one, ever. He had wanted to find someone special for him to breed and impregnate with. And now, he can finally get a chance to do it. His Harry will have the device inside of him. Harry’s body will hum with so much pleasure until he breaks and have someone fill him up every day, every hour. He can’t wait!

“Please, Master! Breed me! Take off the charm! I want your seed inside of me! I want to have your baby!” The Hufflepuff girl moaned, pumping up and down on his cock.

Horace pulled the girl by the hair, forcing her to tilt her head back. He whispered into her ear, “No. My seed is only for my special collection. That person will earn my seed and they will be the only one I breed. You will only get bred by the others when the breeding session comes in a few months. The only thing you will have is my seed in your cum dumpster cunt, but your womb—ovulate or not, will not take my seed to be impregnated with.” He fucked into the girl harder and faster now. The girl sobbed and cried until he slammed into her pussy and came hard, filling her cunt up.

“Noooo.” The girl sobbed brokenly. “My womb wants it! It wants to get pregnant by you!”

Horace slipped out of the girl, letting her fall to the floor. Her body arching as it convulsed with climax. Her gaping cunt leaking his come onto the floor. He leaned above her, eyes hardening.

“You will get punished for disobeying me. You were chosen for my Breeding Collection and you know that I cannot breed and impregnate you or the others. I only save that for my one special collection, which you are not part of.” Horace snapped his fingers, making the girl wail and cry loudly as her body writhed on the floor. “Your punishment…I’ve placed a spell on you. So, that your cunt will burn and crave for a cock to fill you, but you won’t be able to achieve that climax.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t disobey you ever again, Master! I will listen! Please!” The Hufflepuff girl reached between her thighs, fingers pushing into her pussy—plunging in and out. “I need to come! Master, please!”

.

.

.

That same day, Harry sat in Potions Class, eyes on Professor Slughorn. He frowned as his eyes tracked his Professor walking back and forth in the classroom. The Potions Master explaining things that sometimes, Harry didn’t really understand but he knew the Potions Master was kind enough to help him understand. Though, whenever he looked at the Potions Master, his body would suddenly tingle with a spark of pleasure. He didn’t understand it, and he sure is not going to go to Madam Pomfrey with those kind of embarrassing questions.

Once the class was over, his name was called out.

“Mr. Potter, please stay behind for a few minutes.” Professor Slughorn said.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, giving him a look as if they were asking why he would need to stay behind for a few minutes, if he didn’t get in trouble to begin with. But Harry just shrugged and assured them to not worry, and that he will meet them later on. Once all the students left, Harry turned around to face his Professor. The older man sat behind his desk, scribbling away at some of the assignments. Harry walked up to desk, shifting on one feet to the other. He was feeling anxious. Nervous. But his body had other ideas, though. He could feel himself grow wet and hard for some odd reason at the sight of Slughorn.

It was really strange.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

He didn’t like the man like that.

Not like how he had a crush on Snape before his death by Nagini. Just thinking about Snape made Harry sad all of a sudden. Yes, he was interested in Snape, even if the previous Potions Master was older than him. But he knew Snape wouldn’t probably be interested in him like that as well. After all, he didn’t think Snape would actually want to be in a relationship.

Shaking his head, Harry went back to reality and asked, “Professor, was there something you needed to talk to me about?”

The other man looked up from his papers, and he smiled at Harry. Something flashed in the man’s eyes and disappeared fast as it came. It made Harry frown even more.

“Ah, yes. About that. I’ve noticed that you don’t do well in Potions Class. So, I thought, how about you come every night for an hour or two, to earn some extra points for your assignments? That way, you won’t fall behind.” Professor Slughorn said, still smiling.

Harry just nodded. At least Professor Slughorn was nice enough to help him.

.

.

.

Oh, how the boy was also wrong.

When night time came, Harry made his way to Professor Slughorn’s room. The older man beckoned him to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Handed him some tea and snacks and urged Harry to relax. Suddenly feeling very tired and exhausted, Harry closed his eyes and slept.

And then…he dreamt.

_He was in a dimmed bedroom this time, back arching as he cried out from pleasure. Feeling his pussy stretched by a big cock. He felt his nipples being sucked and bitten on. His nipples were pulled by a powerful mouth. Harry mewled, splaying his thighs even wider and hooked them around a waist. He looked up at the person above him. He couldn’t see their face but their words turned him on, as did their cock thrusting into his pussy._

_“Good, Harry. So, perfect for me. You will be the one for me. Your precious pink cunt feels so amazing. I love it.” The faceless man moaned out. He gripped Harry and fucked deeply into him._

_Harry couldn’t speak at all. No matter how much he tried speaking, he just couldn’t. But he let the faceless man know he enjoyed having his pussy fucked by letting out pleasured sounds. The faceless man kept pushing into his cervix—hitting it with every thrust. Harry threw his head back and cried out as he felt the faceless man still inside of him. His pussy was being filled up with come. Oh, god, it felt so good! Too good! He milked every drop until he went limp, panting heavily._

_“Oh, we’re not done. I want to try something…”_

.

.

.

Merlin, Harry was so arousing! He couldn’t get enough of the boy! After he came inside of Harry in the first round of their mating fuck fest, Horace slipped out of Harry, making the boy mewl in protest. He took his wand and made the device he created appear in front of him. He parted Harry’s cunt open, watching the come drip out of him. It thrilled Horace to see his come being pushed out of Harry’s boypussy all the time now. As he parted Harry open, he magically forced the device deep inside of Harry. The boy arched his back, hands gripping the sheets, as the boy felt something small being pushed inside of him.

“Now, Harry, you will enjoy the most amazing fuck fest ever…” Horace grinned.

He positioned himself between Harry’s fallen limp thighs, before he lifted the boy’s legs up. He pushed the boy’s knee over his slender shoulders, bending the boy in half with his ass and pussy baring to him.

.

.

.

_“…amazing fuck fest ever…: The faceless man grinned._

_Harry wanted to ask what he mean, because he felt something slipping inside of him until it reached that special area that it made Harry keen out in shock. Something felt like it was locked deep inside of him. It felt strange! He didn’t know what was slipped into him. But the moment, the faceless man bent lifted his legs and bent him in half, baring all of him before the faceless man, that Harry moaned as that big mushroom curved cock pushed into him. It stretched his tight walls, making him shake his head side to side until it pressed into that area. It made him cry out in shock._

_“Mmph!!” Harry moaned loudly at the feeling._

_The cock pulled back. Then, it thrusted right into him—hitting that area again and something brushed right into the wall of his womb. Harry writhed in pleasure as he was getting pounded into, and whatever it was, was playing in his womb. His cervix…it felt like something was stretching it wide open in such a good way. It felt…_

_It felt so good!_

_Amazing!_

_“Yes, Harry. My perfect pet. Doesn’t it feel good? The pleasure? The ecstasy? It keeps hitting your womb, doesn’t it? Your cervix will be well trained to drink all of me, and it will flood your entire babymaking room with my come.” The faceless man laughed in delight as he thrusted in and out of Harry._

_He’ll get creampied, Harry thought with pleasure. He’s precious womb will get flooded with a stranger’s come and he’ll get impregnated!_

_Impregnated…_

_That word…_

_It made Harry let out a squeal as whatever it was inside of him kept getting hit with the cock. He wrapped his arms around the faceless man’s neck, moaning into the man’s ear. He wanted to get impregnated. He wanted someone to flood his womb with come. It felt so good to have come filling him but if the come drowns his womb, it’ll feel even better!_

_More! Please! Harry wanted to call out._

.

.

.

Horace thoroughly and roughly picked up the pace and plunged his cock into Harry. His cock hitting and pressing right up into the device. And when, he grinded his cock into it, Harry let out an excited wail. Horace knew the device will turn and twirl and the tip will hit the roof of Harry’s womb. He can’t wait to coat the boy’s womb with his seed. He knows Harry won’t get pregnant yet, but he’ll train the boy’s cervix and womb to drink and take everything Horace has to offer.

“Yes! You feel so good, Harry! Take all of me, Harry! Take every last drop of my come into your womb.” Horace grunted as he snapped his hips a couple times in a fast pace, until he threw his head back and gave a shout as he climaxed.

.

.

.

_Harry screamed in pleasure and lust, as he felt the faceless man slam into him one last time, before he felt his pussy getting filled. The cock pushed right up against his cervix, where something that was there jutted at the wall of his womb. It made Harry arch his back and he came and came hard around the cock. He could feel something splurting straight inside of his womb. His stomach was feeling so hot. His limbs quivered from the exhaustion. Whatever it was that was slipped inside of him, it kept shooting jets of come into his womb chamber._

_“Take all of it, Harry! How does it feel to have your womb get drenched with come? Does it feel good? Your cunt feels so nice and tight.” The faceless man moaned out. He continued to pump into Harry—always hitting his cervix. “Merlin, your stomach is slightly swelling!”_

_Harry looked down at his stomach. Seeing a small bump expanding as more come was being pushed into his womb. Harry moaned in delight. The feel of the cock hitting his cervix, the thickness and length of that big fat cock, and his womb feeling happy to be filled with the stranger’s come. He wanted the faceless man to dump his come into his pussy again. It just felt so, so good! Too good, actually._

_“You look as if you’re pregnant with a child, Harry. You are utterly divine, perfect and so very beautiful.” The faceless man cooed._

_He loved it. Harry loved the praises and the love. He never wants that to stop, ever. Praise me, Harry cried out, I want to hear your words! As if the faceless heard him, the man continued to speak._

_“Your boypussy feels so good around my cock, Harry. Do you love having your womb get drowned with my come?” Harry nodded. The faceless man chuckled. “Good, because there will be more of this. I will fuck you forever, Harry. One day, you won’t need clothes. Just my cock in your cunt. I will give you all the love in this world. You will receive so many love not just from me, but the others as well. They will give you the love and happiness that you seek. They will pour it into you and fill you.” The faceless man whispered._

.

.

.

“……They will give you the love and happiness that you seek. They will pour it into you and fill you.” Horace whispered into Harry’s ear. He felt the boy nod and knew, just knew that Harry will soon be completely his.

He will take Harry away and hide him. Horace will breed and impregnate his special secret collection. And then, he will have the others breed Harry. He’s already heard whispers of other wizards and witches wanting to see how Harry’s offspring’s will be like. He’s sure the others will want to breed and impregnate The Boy Who Lived. He will make sure of it. And then, soon, he will help shape the world, and the Wizarding World, will know who the true Lady Magick will be. He will mold Harry to be the perfect secret breeder and only the chosen ones will get to breed Harry. The boy’s magic was very strong—stronger and more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore. More powerful than any wizards combined.

“I’m going to make you the perfect Breeding Queen, future Lady Magick.” Horace said. “The Wizarding World will kiss your feet and strong and powerful ones will get to breed your precious womb.” He laid Harry on top of him, as he spread those thighs wide apart, entering the boy again. He thrusted up, making Harry mewl lustfully. “But before I can make that happen, I will impregnate you first with my seed. You will carry all of my future offspring’s until it’s time for you to get bred by only the strong and powerful ones.”

.

.

.

Jerking awake, Harry quickly sat up. He panted heavily; cheeks flushed brightly. He felt so wet between his thighs. The dream…it felt so real! He reached down between his thighs, noticing that he was slick with juices. He trailed his fingers up his stomach and froze. Glancing down he noticed his stomach had a very slight bump, as if he’d gained some weight. He probably did. He never paid much to his figure but the dream…

It was so real. It felt real. The faceless man coming so much inside of him. It made Harry whine, as his body was on fire. He shifted on the bed, only to double over in shock and from the shocking pleasure when he felt his womb contract and spasmed. Harry gasped out, feeling his cock hardening and his pussy growing wetter.

“Sweet Merlin, why is my body acting like this…?” Harry moaned out.

He laid down on his side, curling up in a fetal position with his hand between his thighs, fingering both of his holes while his other hand tweaked and pulled at his nipples. His body was burning. It was making him even harder and dripping with juices. He felt like an animal in heat. Like a female wolf in heat and letting the male Alpha wolf fuck roughly and wildly until the Alpha knots the female. Harry felt like a female in heat. Wanting a cock in him. But he didn’t want to because he was still a virgin. He was afraid to have a cock inside of him and possibly making him pregnant. Harry flipped onto his front; hips raised up in the air as he fingered his pussy. It wasn’t enough! His fingers won’t work. He wanted to cry from the frustration.

As the boy continued to finger himself, what he didn’t know was that there was a small device snugged tightly inside of his cervix. The device magically buzzed, turning warm, enhancing the boy’s pleasure, as the tip of the magical device bumped into the roof of the boy’s womb—making the boy gasp from pleasure non-stop. What the boy didn’t know was that, the magical device was locked that it wouldn’t let any come that was filled inside of the womb to escape. It swirled and splashed around the walls of the womb.


End file.
